


rub & tug

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Hair Pulling, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, self edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint's all by himself, no one else to be found, and he's bored. He's gotta pass the timesomehow,right?





	rub & tug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000_directions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/gifts).

> for Kinktober Day 03 - Masturbation. as requested, Clint fucked out and pulling on his own hair. enjoy! (apologies for the lateness)

**Clint**

Clint’s bored. The team’s out on a mission, something to do with Doom and Latveria and Clint stopped paying attention as soon as he heard he wasn’t going, Bucky’s gone to visit his family and won’t be back for the whole weekend - turns out his sisters had a bunch of kids who had a bunch of kids who had a bunch of kids, and now Bucky’s got some great-grandchildren he dotes on. Who knew?

After breaking his leg a month ago on their last mission, Steve forbade Clint from going on any missions until his leg was all healed up, so he’s been stuck in the tower for a month now, and he’s going stir-crazy. He’s just thankful that he’s got Bucky to fuck his misery out of him, or he’s pretty sure he would’ve just jumped out a window by now.

But Bucky’s not here. And now that Clint’s thinking about Bucky, and Bucky fucking him, and him fucking Bucky, he’s got a half-hard problem that’s quickly on its way to becoming a fully hard problem. “Twist my arm,” Clint grumbles, but the low heat of arousal flaring in his gut has him limping slightly faster to get to his room.

He stumbles through the door to his bedroom, nearly getting caught in his shirt as he pulls it over his head, and crawls onto the bed. He fusses with the pillows until he has them set up so he can be sort of sitting up, then snags the lube out of the nightstand and yanks down his pants. His pants only make it to his knees because of the damn cast, but the way they don’t let him spread his legs all the way has his heart racing a little faster.

He squirms a little on the bed, getting comfortable, then wraps a calloused hand around his dick, hissing at the sensation of dry skin. He squirts some lube onto his hand, then drags it up and down his shaft, settling into the pleasure coursing through his veins. Clint hasn’t jacked off in what feels like forever, usually doesn’t have to - what with the supersoldier he’s sleeping with on the regular. Super-soldier refractory periods, the best invention since... Well, since fucking electricity, in his opinion.

Clint’s hand speeds up on his dick a little, and he forces himself to slow down, dragging this out like Bucky would. Bucky likes taking Clint apart, and that usually involves teasing him until he’s sobbing for it, breathless and squirming. Clint brings his free hand up to his nipple and rubs a thumb over it, gasping at the sensation that shoots through him. 

A groan escapes him when the hand on his dick squeezes, just this side of too-tight, and he twists at his nipple again, shuddering. He thumbs over the head of his dick, smearing the pre-come and dragging it down his shaft. Unbidden, an image of Bucky doing the same thing pops into his mind, kneeling between Clint’s legs and looking at him with that stupid half-grin on his face.

“Fuck,” Clint chokes out, roughly pulling at his hair and crying out at the sparks of pleasure-pain that shoot down his spine. Normally, he’d be self-conscious about all the noises that are escaping him, but the hands on his dick and in his hair are distracting him from everything except his growing pleasure. The orgasm that seemed so far away when he started is suddenly looming not so far away.

Clint doesn’t want to - _ fuck_, does he not want to - but he slows down, because that’s what Bucky would do. A whine escapes him as his hand tightens on his hair in protest and his hips jerk up before he can stop them. His breathing is harsh, coming out of him in pants, and he’s squirming on their bed, tossing his head back and forth and squeezing his eyes shut. 

He moans again, long and low, as he runs his thumbnail along the head, and tugs harder at his hair. He has to squeeze the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm - again - not wanting this to be over just yet. Once it’s receded far enough that he feels safe starting again, he pulls his hand out of his hair and reaches down, rubbing at his hole gently. 

Despite all his efforts, his orgasm comes rushing up on him as soon as he does, and he comes with a wordless shout, tears running out through his eyes and down his face. He whites out for a moment, panting as he comes back to himself, and pulls his arm out from underneath him.

“Quite a show,” Bucky drawls from the doorway, where he stands with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. Clint squawks and falls out of bed. 

“How long have you been there?” He asks, a blush rising in his cheeks. 

“Long enough,” Bucky says as he moves closer, eyes dark with desire, “To see you fall apart beautifully.” Clint opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He hisses as Bucky’s knee brushes his dick, laying soft and spent on his thigh, as Bucky crawls up their bed until he’s hovering over Clint, staring down at him. “Am I not enough for you, baby?” Bucky says softly.

“You weren’t here,” Clint says, pouting. “Had to take care of myself.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Bucky says, “Let me make it up to you?” He reaches for Clint’s dick, stopping before he actually touches it, and Clint steels himself, preparing his mind for a long, long night. And then he nods. 

Bucky grins as he wraps the metal hand around Clint’s sensitive dick, and Clint hisses, already slightly regretting this. But not really.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
